


Corrupting Moyashi

by CandyCrackpot



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: But they try, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Some Canon-Typical Violence, War Boys Showing Affection, Yikes, and era-typical homophobia, but yeah bonding and some romance, first few chapters are sorta introduction, i didn't know that was a tag wow, meant to establish the dynamics, mentions of others - Freeform, potentially OOC because I'm just a fan and will never perfectly represent what is not mine, reworked old fic, they can never have it easy, they try to keep it together but ye canon is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyCrackpot/pseuds/CandyCrackpot
Summary: Kanda and Lavi have a secret relationship behind closed doors as they search their individual paths. Things get further complicated when Allen arrives to the Order. Series of OT3, but since I don't really like PWP so it will have a few chapters of introduction.





	1. The Third One Arrives

"But Yuu!" Lavi wailed for the hundredth time.

"Shut the fuck up Rabbit!" Kanda snapped at him. "And don't fucking call me that!" _Not in public,_ He thought as he hit the object of his annoyance on the head.

Lavi let out a pained yowl and raised his hand to nurse the bruising flesh. "But I don't wanna bottom!"

Kanda's hand clamped on the idiot's mouth to stifle his voice. "Not that loud, you moron!" Unbeknownst to the others in the Order the two of them were lovers, even though it was kinda an on-off relationship. They both their reasons to keep their profile low.

First of all, in many cultures, non-heterosexuals and people in same sex relationship were frowned upon at best and punished by death at worst. It was due to them being irreplaceable Disciples of God that saved their lives.

They had a close call once. They were spotted by some newbie Finder who didn’t keep his mouth shut, thus the rumour travelled up to the Pope’s ear. Of course, even if seen as a capital crime, the Vatican could not send them to die some horrible death - Lavi as a Bookman was untouchable to them and Kanda was “product” of a special project that they spent decades on cultivating. Lavi’s advantage against the Vatican was however a disadvantage in another aspect: Bookman, even ones in training, can't - shouldn't - have such relationship. The Panda would probably murder him if he knew.

They weren’t let off easily. They were separated, interrogated and even monitored for months, as if they were traitors. They only seemed to be satisfied when Lavi seduced a girl. The hickeys left by her were seen as proof that “he didn’t go down the ungodly path” - they couldn’t imagine that one could be attracted to not only a single group of people or that they weren’t necessarily monogamous. Lavi still found himself crushing on anyone and Kanda’s devotion to Her did not disappear.

On the other end of the spectrum were the people who portrayed themselves as supporters but in reality, they just viewed them as source of their entertainment, something enjoyable because it was 'forbidden' and 'sinful'. They were just objects to their fantasies and Kanda hated being an object.

He knew that people close to him would more or less accept him, though some awkwardness would still be there.

They both decided that they didn’t want to be subjected to such treatment.

Besides the outside pressure, they had their own problems as well. They had a rocky start and both of them were sort of prideful, even if that wasn’t always noticeable in Lavi’s case. Sometimes (often) Kanda failed to contain his anger and express it in a proper way. Lavi was sometimes a bit too intrusive without him realising. They were both horrible with managing their emotions, thus there were misunderstandings and fights.

No matter how much they liked each other (and they really did) there is an unsolved tension between them about who should be “on the receiving end”. As much as it could be, the initial penetration was usually painful, not once they bled and called it a night.  Kanda would say that as the older one, he should be the top, while Lavi thinks that as the shorter, Kanda should bottom. They rotated the roles, but neither of them really looked forward to not being able to sit.

"But Yuu" Lavi tried again. "If I'm the bottom, I'd limp and then Panda would find out and kill poor me!"

"Endure it, damn you!"

"Eehh?! " Lavi cried. "But  with your healing ability you wouldn't even feel pain!"

"I don't care, I did it last 3 times so shut up!" Kanda stomped away to sulk somewhere else. Lavi puffed his cheeks but he too moved on, he had an appointment with Komui about a mission anyways.

In a few minutes he reached Komui's messy office and entered without knocking, Komui was waiting for him so there was no point. He was surprised to see everyone from the Science Department, Bookman and Lenalee gather around the holographic screen that monitored the surroundings of the Tower. Intrigued, Lavi approached the table too. He couldn't mask his surprise at the sight.

It was a guy, around the same age or younger than Lenalee approaching the building. He wore black slacks with black jacket. Under the jacket he had crisp-white shirt with a grey vest, the only colour he had was the ribbon tied around his neck. On his left discoloured hand a fingerless glove. The quality of the picture wasn't the best so he couldn't see the exact problem with the left hand. It could be either birth defect or a major burn.

Despite his young age, he had stunning white hair - yep, not platinum blond, it was white as snow - framing the youthful face. His features were soft and delicate looking, just like his whole frame, but just from the way he held himself, Lavi knew that this guy was fit for battle and had experience. On the subject of experience that scar stretching on the left side of his face looked old. Lavi winced at the thought, just how old was this guy when he got that?

His expression was mildly curious as he looked into the camera, thin, pink lips parted lightly. He had eyebrows and eyelashes as white as his hair. As those long eyelashes swished in the air it immediately attracted his eyes to the equally stunning mercury orbs with a light purple hue. In his not-so-humble opinion the kid looked rather cute. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to call him attractive even.

"Who is this kid?" he asked finally.

"No, no, no you can't let outsiders come in here~~~" Komui complained. Lavi rolled his one visible eye. He knew that the Supervisor was secretly thankful that he had an actual reason to further procastrate work. "Why don't you stop him?"

"Oh, Supervisor Komui." Reever greeted. "This guys seems a little different than a normal outsider."

"Look here, brother! This boy, he's accompanied by General Cross's golem."

"Excuse me." An unfamiliar voice asked politely, the intruder guy's Lavi realised. He had a nice, soothing voice and tone unexpected from someone so young. "I was sent here by Priest Cross Marian. I'm Allen Walker." Walker? Seriously? Was this guy in witness protection to have such a name that screamed fakeness? "I would like to discuss a few things with the priests."

"A friend of the General. He's still alive after all." Komui laughed humourlessly.

"The boy is saying to be introduced." Reever said. "Supervisor, have you heard anything?"

Komui raised his favourite pink mug to his lips. "Nope."

"Take the examination from the Gatekeeper behind you." As ordered a boy faced him, even politely said a 'Nice to meet you'. The Gatekeeper didn't reciprocate the pleasantry, instead he leaned in the guy's creeped out face. The boy just stood there puzzled as the rays of light attempted to inspect him. And then- "THIS GUY IS OUTTA HERE!" The Gatekeeper screamed out in on top of his voice, making the Supervisor spit out his coffee as the alarms went off. "THIS GUY IS A BUG! THE PENTACLE ON HIS FOREHEAD IS CURSED! IT'S THE MARK OF AN AKUMA! THIS GUY IS ACTUALLY A FRIEND OF THE MILLENIUM EARL! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Reever was the first to recover in the room. "Hey, the Exorcists in the building-!"

"They're all fine." 65 reassured them. "Kanda is already there."

Lavi let a smirk stretch on his lips and shook his head. Poor, Walker - if that was his name -, he's already dead, he just didn't know it yet. Kanda will slice him apart before he could even comprehend what happened. He still must be in a horrible mood, he's always grumpier when they argue. The thought made him smile a bit - it proved that Kanda did care and disliked it when they didn’t part on good terms.

Said temperamental samurai landed gracefully on top of the gate and unsheathed his sword., glaring threateningly at Allen. Really? This was the intruder? He looked like a brat, kind of cute with his huge purplish gray eyes, but he was still a kid, not even fit to be a Finder. That small frame, that snow white hair... it reminded him of a ... beansprout. An Akuma maybe? Wouldn't be a great surprise, he looked the sort who got weeded out fast. Yea, definitely an Akuma. The heavens sent this guy here, he thought, he had something to slice apart in anger. "You have courage coming here alone."

"Wait!" Allen asked raising his hands in a placating gesture. "I think you've mistaken me for some- WAH!" he yelped as he jumped back from Kanda's attack, while blocking the swipe with his left hand, that had some silver, metal-like material wrapped around it. Lavi blinked in surprise. This guy detected Kanda's attack when he was moving at full speed? And what was with that left arm? Out of the corner of his single eye he noticed Bookman's surprise too.

"You, what's with your arm?" Kanda voiced their question. Unlike the others he masked his shock better as he felt the edge of his sword that to his surprise significantly dulled. He underestimated this guy. The Bean jumped back when he hid his presence, moreover, he didn't even cry out in pain when Mugen sank in his skin. The texture he cut through was pretty hard too, his hands hurt like a bitch despite his healing ability. This guy... Just who was he?

"This is an anti-Akuma weapon." Allen answered, surprising every spectator and Kanda. "I'm an Exorcist."

Kanda was momentarily caught off guard, then his wrath returned with vengeance. "Gatekeeper!"

"B-but if I can't determine his insides how can we know for sure that he's not an Akuma?!"

"I'm a human!" Allen shouted as he beat the chin of the Gatekeeper. "I might be a teeny bit cursed but I'm still a nice piece of human!"

"Hmp, whatever." _Oops, it seems Kanda ran out of patience,_ Lavi thought. Or rather, his murderous desires were still present. "If I check your insides we can know for sure. I'll slice you apart with Mugen." He promised - yes, Kanda Yuu doesn't _threaten_ , he _promises_ \- as he kicked off the ground.

Lavi noticed that Allen unlike best judgement deactivated his Innocence and raised his hand again. "Wait! I'm not your enemy! You should have gotten a letter of recommendation from General Cross." Kanda stopped his blade a centimetre away from his target.

"A recommendation?" he asked. "From the General?" He was baffled, Cross **_never_** recommend _anyone_. Did this mean that this guy was a decent warrior? Certainly if he survived Cross.

"Yes." The boy replied nodding eagerly. "To a person named Komui." Accusing glares were shot at the man. But as always, he knew no shame. "You!" he pointed at a poor victim then his overpacked desk. "Go search for it."

"Brother." Lenalee said with an undertone that promised him something really, really bad.

"I'll help too~" he sang.

After a few moments they found it. "Found it! The letter from General Cross."

"Read it!" Komui ordered.

"To Komui, soon, I'll be sending a kid named Allen over there. Thanks, Cross."

"So it's true! Squad Leader Reever, stop Kanda and let him in!"

"Clean your desk once in a while!" Reever shouted after him.

Kanda and Allen turned their heads hearing the entrance open. "We allow you to pass, Allen Walker."

Allen turned to leave, but Kanda pushed the sword to his skin as a reminder, but not hard enough to break the skin. Like he'd let this guy in. They were not done yet, he still didn't know what else this guy was capable of. "Komui, what's going on here?"

"I'm sorry~" Komui's voice sang from the loudspeaker. "To put it simply, this guy is the General's pupil." _Pupil_ of General Cross? That bloody sociopath?! Whoa, no wonder this guy was this good, he survived that guy. Kanda could confidently say that he was intrigued. "Timcanpy is with him, that's the proof that he's on our side."

However Kanda still didn't want to let this guy go. He wanted to push him some more, to see what he's capable of when he's not on the defensive side. His wished were crushed by a familiar clipboard hitting his temple. Lenalee.

"Stop it already and get inside." She ordered. Kanda lowered and sheathed Mugen. He kept his eye on the newcomer as they entered. When the boy noticed his gaze he turned to the left to leave.

"Wait Kanda. That's your name right?" The boy called after him. Kanda shot him a glare. He had so much tension he doubted he could deal with this guy without snapping at him right now. The guy as usual didn't get the picture, or rather, decided to ignore it. Kanda was surprised to see him raise his hand, ready to accept a handshake. Really? After being attacked he wants a fucking handshake? No counterattack? No bitching? (Ah, a nice change.) Nothing? Tsk, he was a bigger idiot then he first thought, the kind of people-pleaser who’d let others walk over him. "I'm Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you." Nice to meet him? He was an asshole and he knew it, took pride in it, thank you very much. Just what did this brat think?

"I don't shake hands with cursed people." He repressed a smirk of satisfaction seeing the guy's smile freeze on his face then walked away.

As he turned the corner he ran into his red-headed lover, who was leaning against the wall casually. His face instantly turned sour again at the mischievous glint in Lavi's eye. "You like him~" he sang.

Kanda turned his head away clicking his tongue.

Lavi knew not to get mad at Kanda's silence. "He's quite good, he blocked your attacks with minimal damage. And he looks cute. Whaddaya think?"

"He's annoying. After being attacked he wants to shake hands with me as if nothing happened. Fucking Beansprout."

Lavi let out a loud laugh. "Beansprout? Really? You already gave him a petname Yuu-chan? You _do_ like him. I'll get jealous~"

"..."

Lavi knew that he wouldn't get a direct answer from Kanda, but after knowing him for 2 years he could read the Japanese like a book. "My, my I can't wait to get to meet him." He snickered.

Again: "..."

"Wow, he made quite an impression on you didn't he?"

"..."

"Oh, we should totally get to know him better~"

"The fuck Rabbit?!" Kanda exclaimed. He couldn't mean...

Lavi's eye widened at Kanda's outburst. Realisation hit him like a pile of bricks. He threw his head back and laughed hard, earning an angry but embarrassed 'Oi'! from Kanda.

"Oh god you, you're such a perv when you're horny,” Lavi snickered, wiping the tears from his eye. “I mean I wanted to hang out with him.” He then abruptly straightened and turned thoughtful. "On second thought-"

"No, don't even think about it!" Kanda cut him off. "I'm not fucking second-graders."

Lavi sweatdropped. "Kanda, that guy's not that young. Besides..." his voice dropped an octave as he gazed in Kanda's cobalt irises. "Don’t you think we could spice things up a little with him?"

Kanda spluttered. "What the bloody fuck is wrong with you?!"

Lavi raised an eyebrow. "What? You like him and he seems okay? Why not?"

"There's no guarantee that he's into guys." Kanda reasoned.

Lavi hummed in agreement. "That's true." He admitted then put his hand on Kanda's shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze. "Then go make friends with him." He beamed.

"The hell?! Why me? And I don't make friends!" Kanda objected.

"Because I have a mission and you'll stay here for the remainder of the week." Kanda turned his head away. He didn't like it when people voiced his injuries, it reminded him that his healing rate was getting slower. Lavi noticed this and gave another gentle squeeze. "Just keep an eye on our Sprout 'kay?" he asked then walked away.

Kanda frowned at that. Tsk, stupid Bean, annoying him even when he's not present.

"So you want me to stalk him?" he called after Lavi.

Said Rabbit turned an incredulous eye at him then let out a laugh - yet again - and waved dismissively. "Na, stalk is such an ugly word~ Just get to know him." He said as he disappeared around the corner. So stalk him, Kanda concluded as he too turned to leave for his room. He had a lot to think about.


	2. Watching him

The next day Kanda followed his morning routine. He woke up at 5 am and started the day with training in the forest blindfolded. After a good two hours he headed for the showers. On the hallway he paused, he was three doors away from the Bean's room. Was he lazy as fuck, like the Idiot Rabbit?

As he passed by the door he expected to hear soft breathing, however, the voice that came out sounded a little strained. Kanda stepped closer to the door, withholding his breath. Was he jacking off? "139...140..." Kanda blinked in surprise. The kid was working out? In his room? There are multiple training rooms, almost every floor has one. Was he self-conscious? Tsk, weird kid. He decided to leave before the brat or someone passing by found him.

After a long shower - fucking Lavi, making him have a monster-sized, massive, morning wood - he dressed up in his uniform, ready for breakfast. He sat down to his usual table to silently enjoy his meal.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Brit enter the dining hall and order at Jerry. As the boy was backing him, Kanda had a clear view of him from behind. Kanda freely roamed his eyes on the collared neck, the vest that hugged his fit torso the long and strong legs, and the firm behind. Now that was some ass. Despite the fact that it belonged to a guy, it was round, as if it mocked him just like a forbidden fruit. Kanda wondered how would it feel if he groped those cheeky butt-cheeks.

He wanted to pay attention to what the guy was saying, but his voice was drowned out by someone's sobbing. Without really paying attention he snapped at him. "Quit yowling already."

Wrong move. "What did you say?!" A really tall and bulky Finder jumped up from his seat, screaming at him. "You wanna say that again?"

Oh hell, what kind of stupid mess he ended up in. "Be quiet!" he repeated. "My meal tastes back when you're talking about dead people." He was having an okay mood and didn't want it spoiled because people pointlessly reminded him of the harsh reality outside Lavi's arms and that Alma-

"Is that how you show respect for your comrades?! We, Finders, support you with our lives!" he shouted as he clenched his fist and swung back to strike. "And you're saying your meal tastes bad?!"

Without much effort Kanda dodged the punch and before his attacker would have the chance to attack again he grabbed the man by the throat. Stupid Finder, making him remember. "Support us?" he asked in a mocking tone. Damn, he was pissed. "All you can do is to 'support us'. You guys are the ones who weren't chosen by the Innocence." His victim was choking by now, yet his so-called friends didn't do shit. Despite popular belief Kanda wasn't - entirely - idiot. He knew that these people didn't give a rat's ass about Kanda as a person, all they saw in him was their pathetic hope for survival. Here they are, preaching about companionship, and they leave their comrade on his own when he was defenceless. Such ugly creatures humans are. "If you don't want to die, run away. Your insignificant life can be replaced any time." He didn't need cowards like this. In the end they'd just run to save their meaningless lives.

Unexpectedly a red, scaly, Innocence-laced hand wrapped around his wrist. "Please stop it." The Bean's determined gaze bore into his. Tsk, still polite as ever. At least now he wasn't smiling like an idiot. Well, he could continue his watching, now that the brat came to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt when I have nothing to do with this," What did he mean nothing to do with this? He was the reason the argument started in the first place! "But I don't think this is a good way resolving things."

"Back off Beansprout." He threatened. Either the Bean leaves him alone or fights him would be fine with him. He wanted to test the limits of this guy. Physical, mental and temperamental.

It seems the insult him home, he could swear he saw the guy's eyebrow twitch. "My name is Allen." He reminded.

"Heh, if you don't die within the next month, I'll remember your name. There are many that die here, like these guys." To his surprise the brat wasn't deterred, instead, he applied even more pressure on his hand, to the point when he unwillingly let go of the Finder's neck.

This kid... was hella strong. He was a genetically engineered superhuman and yet, this mere human boy was overpowering him. No one ever had the power to stop him. Heck, no one had the actual guts to try and stop him. Not even Lavi was that suicidal.

"As I said, it's not a good thing to say." What was this kid scared of, that he'd jinx it?

"You're gonna die soon." He said, secretly eager to see the boy's reaction. He didn't even flinch. "I hate your type."

"Well, thank you." The Sprout replied dryly. He turned to properly face the Bean. Even though he towered over him with a seven centimetres (2 and 3/4 inch for those who measure in imperial system) the boy didn't tear his gaze away. This guy... he made a foreign yet familiar emotion swell in his chest. It mildly burned his veins like liquid fire. The same feeling he got when he looked into the eyes of -

Ah, he was getting all fired up. And he could feel that it was mutual. He could practically see the fire that burned in those silver eyes - though much more restrained than his - and around them, accompanied by crackling electricity. He... maybe he could be a worthy opponent. Someone, whom he could fight without having to hold back.

A rival.

Neither of them backed down, they kept their gaze until Reever snapped them out of their glaring contest. "Kanda! Allen! Eat your foods in the next 10 minutes and come to the command post. You've got a mission."

The two spared a glanced to each other and both of them went back to their respective seats. Kanda brought his tray back, when he saw a mountain of food get carried away by the Brit. His eyes widened barely noticeably. Sure, the guy was parasitic-type, but could he seriously eat that much?! All that meanwhile maintaining his figure?

He immediately headed to Komui's office. Even if Lavi entrusted him with keeping an eye on the Sprout, missions were more important. Besides he doubted he could watch the kid without anyone noticing it after the fight they had. The very thought made his heartbeat faster, he wouldn't mind having an all-out against the Brit.

He was surprised to feel eyes boring into the back of his head. It was the Beansprout, no doubt. It was strange that he only noticed him by his gaze, he didn't even hear his footsteps. If he hadn't trained with blindfold, he probably wouldn't have noticed him following.

With a few steps the Sprout caught up with him and they walked next to each other glancing when the other didn't. Soon they reached Komui's office where Reever was waiting for them. As expected that idiot of a Supervisor was sprawled out on top of the paperwork he supposed to do - or supposed to have done a long time ago. Damn procrastinator.

Reever attempted to shake the man away, but he didn't bulge. He hit the man on the head, but no such luck. Stubborn little shit. Reever leaned to the idiot's ear to say: "Lenalee's getting married~"

"LENALEE!" Komui screeched. "How can you get married without telling your own brother?"

"Sorry about that," Reever apologised. "That's the only way to wake him up."

After 10 minutes that moron finally composed himself somewhat and got to the point. "All right, we don't get time, so after you hear the summary move out." Komui explained while Lenalee handed out the briefings. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Bean and Lenalee smile at each other. Kanda's eyes unnoticeably narrowed. Could it be that the girl too, was interested in the white-head? He really hoped not, he might not have been the caring type but he didn't want to end up in some sort of competition with a comrade. "If you want more detailed info, just read this while the two of you head to your destination."

Wait. Two of- His incredulous eyes met the Sprout's. "You two will go as partners." Komui confirmed his suspicions. "Er what?" he asked seeing their reactions. "You aren't getting along? But no excuses. We've found Innocence in Southern Italy, but it may get taken by an Akuma. Your job is to destroy the enemy and secure the Innocence."

Kanda nodded and stood up, ready to follow Komui and mentally thanked him for making his job easier. Seeing them stand, Allen got up too and followed them. As they arrived down to the Underground Waterpath Komui handed the Exorcist coat to the kid. After the brat put it on and got his golem back they set off. Komui said something about watching the boy's past. Kanda wondered if he could get Tim to show some things to him as well.

* * *

Kanda clicked his tongue in annoyance, seeing their train leave the platform, when they haven't even reached the train station. Damn, the next one only departed the following day, they didn't have time to dawdle around.

"Let's go." Toma, the Finder who accompanied them to the mission said as he ran for the ladder that lead to the top of a building. Once they did they jumped from roofs to roofs of the different institutes.

The Bean uttered a surprised 'eh', but followed them. "There's one thing I don't understand." He said as his eyes roamed the info they were given.

"Just worry about the train now." Kanda ordered. Seriously, this guy wasn't even looking when they were jumping off a four-storey building. Was he an idiot or he was just that confident in his skills?

"Please hurry, the train has come," Their Finder urged.

"What?!" the Bean asked incredulous as he held himself with only one arm. "We're going on that?!" Seeing the others jump, he swung himself too and managed to land on the train without falling off. "Illegally boarding a train..."

"We've always done this way." Toma replied shrugging, then removed a lid so that they could enter the train.

"Excuse me, passengers!" the conductor of the train said. Tsk, what an annoyance. "This is a 1st class train, normal citizens are supposed to be in the 2nd class. And you just came in from there..." he trailed off, referring to the not-so-conventional-entering-through-the-roof method.

"We're the Black Priests." Toma enlightened as he helped his companions off. "Please get a cabin ready."

Now seeing the Rose Cross on Kanda's chest he bowed deeply and scurried off.

"What was that?" the Sprout asked amazed.

"The Rose Cross you carry on is a symbol of the Vatican. It allows you to enter any place you desire." Their Finder explained. "By the way, I will be supporting you until we reach Martel. My name is Toma. Nice to meet you."

After exchanging pleasantries on the rookie's and the Finder's part the two Exorcist occupied their cabin.

"All right." The kid sighed as he sat down. Kanda ran his eyes through his frame. Not only he didn't even sweat, his breathing was normal. Whatever training he had was effective. And to think that this guy probably never even fought on proper battlefield... Or maybe he did by his Master's side? "The question I was wondering about earlier... What does this eerie legend has to do with Innocence?"

Kanda frowned in distaste. He didn't feel like explaining. He cursed Cross for not saying shit about the Innocence to the brat. For a fleeting moment he thought that maybe Cross didn't want to drag the kid into it too early, but he dismissed the idea. It was Cross for crying out loud. He was just a lazy fucker.

"Tsk. An Innocence is..." he clicked his tongue in distaste. How he hated this, he was never good at explaining shit. (A/N.: For those who only watched the anime without reading the manga or just picked up the unanimated chapters: In the canon it was Kanda who did the explanation, I don't get it why the anime handed to over to Toma. Either way, I'll be following the manga - for a while then alter it - that's why the characters will differ from how the anime pictured it.) "A substance that has changed over the years, from the time of Noah to the present. In the beginning it was sunk in the bottom of the sea. But as if the power of the stone lured humans to it, it was discovered. But its appearance changes every time, and it could appear out of nowhere in any form. The stones always cause eerie illusions for some reasons."

"So that means, the Ghost of Martel might have something to do with Innocence."

"Yeah." At least he caught up quickly. "In an eerie place, there lies Innocence. That's why the Church investigates these kinds of places and whenever they feel that there's a high probability of an Innocence being there they send us in." He said as he raised his book higher, signalling the end of conversation. Though, in reality he was watching the kid with careful eyes. He was eyeing the glove on his left hand, as if he could see through it. As if...

Kanda frowned. As if what? He kept watching the boy discreetly, but no matter what he just couldn't figure it out what went through his head. He could read only the emotions he let in those mercury orbs show, but nothing else.

He didn't know what this guy was thinking. He couldn't read him. Whenever he thought he'd figured him out, he'd do something that breaks the pattern. He was completely unpredictable.

It seems it was a good choice to keep an eye on him. This boy was the definition of interesting.

* * *

They left the train the same fashion they arrived and sped off, leaving Toma behind. "The Ghost of Martel is a doll." The Sprout murmured referring to the shocking truth they have read in the report.

Kanda spared him a glance. "It wouldn't be surprising if an Innocence was used to create dolls." It seems greedy humans had the same thoughts. Giving artificial life to an uninhibited body... The similarity was striking.

The two Exorcist halted as they reached the end of the cliff that overlooked the whole town. Moreover, this cold chill... It seems the Finders were done for. Even if he didn't fancy them, Kanda didn't like to helplessly watch as people were killed. "Damn, we tried to get here as soon as we got the transmission. But they're already dead."

The rookie was oddly silent. Silent mourn for the comrades he didn't even know of? Tsk, he might be skilful, but he's still soft. He's not going anywhere with an attitude like that. "Hey you. I'll always say this before we start." He was many things, but unfair or a liar was not one of them. "I don't care if you're on the verge of being killed. In a war, there are always sacrifices, so don't think of us as partners." If this boy couldn't even take on an Akuma then it's better if he backs out now. If he ran away now then he could disappear off the radar.

However, the boy didn't look surprised.  _Don't tell me that Cross said the same thing_. Though it's highly possible, that guy wasn't known for being patient or compassionate. That guy was really blunt and didn't bother sugar-coating.

What annoyed him most is the look he received. Here he was, threatening to abandon him, yet the guy didn't even bulge, he couldn't see any traces of fear or anger. He couldn't read-

Oh.

No. No way.

_Don't tell me..._

The reason why he couldn't read him... was because Kanda was the one who was carefully inspected?

Oh no. Oh hell no.

That's absurd. Kanda could read  _anyone._  No one escaped his sharp eyes, not even Lavi, who was a Bookman in training!

Kanda didn't like it at all.

This guy... he was danger. Those silver eyes bore into his shamelessly, slowly, unnoticeably peeling away the layers, getting through the barriers he erected around his soul. Those eyes were inspecting his very essence. He felt undeniably exposed.

The boy unaware or very much aware of Kanda's inner turmoil - Kanda didn't know and it was driving him insane! - , only shook his head. "I don't like your way of thinking."

Their chit-chat was interrupted by a loud explosion. Even from this distance they could see Akuma rise from the rubbles. Before he could say anything the Bean shot out like a bullet. Kanda shook his head. This wasn't going to end up well.

He saw the Bean attack a Level 2, then got kicked into a wall. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Stupid, stupid boy. The boy freed himself from the rubbles, it seems he had the sense to at least protect himself with his Innocence arm. He also noticed that his left eye was discoloured. Must have been from the hit, so he didn't dwell on it. "You're the one that killed the Finders," the Bean declared.

The Akuma let out a gleeful laugh and lunged at the boy. He glanced at the two forms surrounded by the 4 seals. Even if those could withhold attacks of a Level 1, they don't last forever. With that on mind, he unsheathed his Innocence and activated it. "Mugen. Return of the Apocalypse." He leapt off the building as he summoned his First Illusion. "Underworld Insects!" The attack tore through the Level 1s with ease, so he sheathed back Mugen. He saw that the Sprout was alright, just frustrated. He didn't even have to worry about him, he saw what the boy's Innocence had done, its simple touch has corroded the Akuma's hand. "Hey." He addressed the Finder who was barely breathing. "What's the deactivation code for the talisman?"

"E-exorcist... You came..." he breathed out.

"If you want to avenge your comrades' death then hurry up and answer me." He ordered, his voice lacking its usual bite. As mentioned, he didn't like watching people die sitting back and do nothing.

"Ha... Have...Ho... Hope... Have Hope..." as he uttered those words out he passed on. Kanda wasted no time to free the two in the barrier. "Come with me." He ordered, and thankfully the two obeyed. Still holding the two he leapt back up to a two-storey house.

He stopped hearing the brat's voice. "I'll catch up to you later!" he promised.

"I won't help you defeat him." He reminded. "It was your fault that you acted on your emotions in the first place." He needed to get these two to safety. Also maybe this would get SOME reaction out of him already!

Kanda wanted to go back and hit him when the boy only shrugged. "Alright go ahead. You have the Innocence, so there's no need for me to worry. I'll destroy this Akuma then follow you."

His eyes tried to read the boy again, but he noticed that yet again, he couldn't. The boy betrayed no real emotion. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he leapt off.

He quickly swept his eyes over the scenery. This wasn't good, they were in a valley, he didn't have time to climb, moreover he could carry both of them. There had to be a path leading out of this city somewhere. "Oi, point me the way out."

"There's an underground distinct below the city." The girl explained without blinking. "It's like a maze, so if someone goes without knowing their way around they'll get lost. But there's an exit that leads us through the cliffs and out to the sea. That thing... that Akuma can fly... I think it's the best if we stay underground."

This girl was strange. Even though she was put under stress she wasn't sweating. Also, she didn't smell of anything. While the old man had, well, typical old-man smell, she didn't smell of anything at all. For a brief moment he wondered what the Brit smelled like, but he pushed the thought aside. He had to concentrate.

Kanda wanted to ask the reason why the girl was so goddamn composed when his golem rang. "Oh, Toma, how are things there?" Was the Beansprout still alive?

"I was investigating from a different, abandoned block. There seems to be a heavy battle going on, and then I heard a loud blast and now Sir Walker's whereabouts are unknown." Toma reported with indifferent voice. Tsk, desensitized bastards they were, that's for sure. Either the Beansprout's passed out, got lost or... Well, he'd rather not think of the third option. He hoped that he would give up and run from this inhuman Order while he can. Even if he was good, the one of the best he came across in years, he was still a child. War is not a place for a kid. "Oh, it seems that only the Akuma came out of the roof. And he's trying to catch the golem." Fuck.

"All right. I'll send my golem as your guide, so only bring Tim."  _Kid, run while you can_. "We don't want to stay here much longer. We need Tim's ability right now." He ended the call, then turned to the pair he carried. "We're going underground. Do you know the path?"

"I do." The man's scratchy voice answered. "I have been living here for 500 years, there's no path I don't know." He removed his pointy, thick-rimmed hat to reveal his face. Kanda was taken aback, but he didn't feel disgust. The man's face was a dark purplish-brown colour, the skin(?) looked like it has been burnt, some places had even scales. He covered his face again, seeing Kanda's reaction.

"Ugly, eh?" he laughed bitterly.

"You're the doll? It's amazing you can talk."

"Yes, you people, came to take my heart right?"

Kanda nodded. "If it's possible I want it now." He had to know if the Bean was still alive. If he was, and he was lying somewhere heavily injured, then he had to carry him back. And it was just a doll, there's no harm done if it stops moving. "We don't need the trouble of carrying a big doll with us the entire way."

The two tensed hearing Kanda's request.

The girl jumped between the two of them. "Guzol is the only one who knows the underground path. Without him, we'll just only get lost."

"And who are you?" Kanda asked, turning his sharp eyes at the girl. "I'm... Guzol's..."

"She was an abandoned child!" Guzol explained hastily. "I found her... So I adopted her-" he was cut off by his own sharp coughing. Really, dolls can cough? So it was as if he was turned into a human?

Kanda felt bad for them. If he took the heart of the doll the girl would be left all alone. And there was no way the Church would take her in. Heaven forbid if they did, she'd only end up as a Crow.

But there was no helping it. In this war the goal was to fight Akuma and protect the Innocence, not its victims.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the Finder turned up. "Sir Kanda."

"I'm sorry but I can't back off now." He had to complete the missions, visit as many places as he can, so that he can find a clue about That Person. He was dying to see Her every day. "Also, we can't let your heart fall into the hands of the Akuma. You can keep it now, but we're going to take it in the end. Sorry for dragging you into this." His heart went out to them, even if he didn't show. They too, were just sacrifices in this war.

Toma held out his hands, where some kind of stones lied. "This is Timcanpy." Oh. He watched in mild curiosity as the golem recollected itself. "Show me the info of the Akuma Tim." Obediently, the golem started projecting.

Kanda inspected carefully the Akuma's ability. "It's like a mirror." He concluded. "But this isn't just some copy ability. He's using something to copy off of. And whatever he copies, he can equip and use it as if it was his own." Damn that guy for letting this Akuma copy his arm!

"We should have searched for Sir Walker." The Finder said. "We can't even tell if Sir Walker is real, if he's even alive."

"No, we can tell." Kanda corrected him. "That Akuma will be the opposite of him. He's an idiot if he comes out like that."

As the Exorcist turned away, the two citizens disappeared around the corner. Kanda's eyes widened to see that he lost sight of them. "They ran away!" Kanda shouted in frustration. Seriously, he took off his eyes for 2 seconds and they're gone! "Damn, where could they be?!"

Toma gasped in surprise. "Sir Kanda, behind you!"

Kanda turned around to see the beaten up inverted version of the Bean. "Kan...da..." he breathed as if he was in pain. But Kanda knew better, the scar and the coat were placed in reverse.

"It's a mirror image." Toma gasped.

Kanda activated Mugen. "It seems, that we have an incredibly stupid one here."

The fake Sprout's lips trembled as they tried to form words.

"Return of the Apocalypse." He sliced in the air, unleashing transparent worm-like creatures. "First Illusion, Underworld Insects! DIE!" Just before the creatures reached their target, a familiar silver claw blocked them. The mirror image collapsed in relief and exhaustion. "Mas...ter Walker..."

A familiar white-headed form climbed out of a narrow tunnel. "You're-"

"Beansprout!" he barked at the boy. That stupid idiot should have run! "What do you think you're doing? Why are you protecting the Akuma?"

"Kanda, I have an eye that can tell people apart from Akuma." What? That's what his curse was about? If so why would it be considered a curse, this was a huge advantage! "This person here is not an Akuma."

The Mirror Bean mumbled something attracting the real one's attention. Silver eyes widened and reached for the face. He pulled the skin away to reveal the face of their Finder, which meant-

"Kanda, behind you!"

But it was too late, with a strong punch, the Level 2 sent him flying in the wall, making him drop Mugen. Without physical connection the invocation stopped.

He came to his senses held up by his throat. "You bastard." He coughed. "When did you-?"

The Level 2 laughed. "When you were talking with him. I found the one you call Toma at the same time I crushed the yellow golem. I thought if I wore this mirror image, then you wouldn't notice. Also, I made him wear the image of the white-haired one." It swiped its finger down in his own face. "My skin is duplicating paper. I got you for good."

He could only snicker before the silver claw mercilessly ripped through his flesh.

The Akuma let go of him, expecting to see him collapse, but even though on shaky legs, but he proudly stood. The stunned Akuma didn't dawdle for long and delivered a punch to his face. "Hurry up and die already!"

His blood splattered on the ground, but he still didn't fall. "I can't die yet." The lotus that was in his vision, that always haunted him dropped its petals. No matter, there were plenty others littered around him. "Not before I meet That Person." His vision dulled and the sounds became distorted. Darkness was closing in on him. But then something white entered his vision before he passed out.

White?

A white... lotus...?


End file.
